1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a solar cell module including multiple solar cells electrically connected to one another by wiring members.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, solar cells have been receiving much attention as an energy source with a low environmental load. When solar cells are actually used, multiple solar cells are used as a module in which the solar cells are electrically connected to one another by using wiring members, as shown in Patent Document 1 listed below. Patent Document 1 describes the following manufacturing method as a method of manufacturing such a solar cell module.
First, there are prepared multiple solar cells 100 (see FIG. 12) each having a surface on one side on which resin adhesive 103 is disposed and multiple wiring members 101 each having a portion on one side on which resin adhesive 102 is disposed. Next, solar cells 100 and wiring members 101 are pressed by using compression bonding tools 104, 105 and are thereby provisionally compression-bonded to each other with resin adhesives 102, 103. This step is repeatedly performed to provisionally connect multiple solar cells 100 to one another by multiple wiring members 101.
Thereafter, solar cells 100 and wiring members 101 provisionally compression-bonded are heated to cure resin adhesives 102, 103 and thereby are completely compression-bonded by using compression bonding tools 106, 107 shown in FIG. 13. Multiple solar cells 100 are thus electrically connected to one another by using wiring members 101.    Patent Document 1: WO 2009/011209 A1